


Precious family

by Nialll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Desperation, Diapers, Holding, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pee, Regression, Scat, Swearing, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, i think, nappy, no real scat but people are pooping, pooping, potty, wet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialll/pseuds/Nialll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

It was summer and the weather was extremely hot. Niall kept drinking everything in sight while Harry was whining about how hot he felt. When Zayn refused to get up from the bathroom floor because “it was the only place in the house where he wasn’t melting away” it was enough for Liam: he decided to take the boys to their local swimming pool. When they arrived Harry immediately announced that he wasn’t going to wear his swimming trunks. 

“Harry, we’re in public, not at home. You need to wear them.” “But it feels icky daddy!” Louis couldn’t disagree with him, a wet swimsuit felt gross. “Well then, you can stay on the grass so your swimsuit won’t get wet. It’s your choice.” Harry pouted. He definitely didn’t want to stay on the grass with daddies, he wanted to play in the water! “Fine.” Louis smiled and took him into a stall to help him put his swimsuit on. Liam went to help Niall and Zayn was old enough to do it himself. When they were done Niall was already running off. He loved the swimming pool. Since none of the younger ones were allowed to swim they only went to the kiddie pool and fountain area, but he didn’t mind. 

“Niall, get over here, you have to put sunscreen on!” Liam was yelling at him from where he put their towels. He ran over to the rest of his family, where Zayn and Harry were already shiny from sunscreen. When Niall was also done they were finally allowed to go play in the fountains. Louis and Liam were staying with their stuff. Zayn loved the fountains. Now that he was a bit older he had learned something else about them: when you crouch above them and let the water spray your privates, it feels really good! He was enjoying the tingling sensation but the cold water made him need to pee. Their daddies had told him not to go to the bathroom at the swimming pool because it was gross. Zayn knew that: he once saw a guy peeing on the towels there. Would it be okay if he went in the fountains? 

He decided that no one could see him peeing anyway so he let go. He felt his trunks get warm with pee and smiled. It felt so naughty to pee in front of everyone while no one noticed! His legs and feet were covered in his own pee. Meanwhile Liam tapped Louis’ shoulder. “Look at Zayn, it seems like he’s enjoying himself.” Louis turned his head and snickered. “Yes he surely is... It’s fun to see how he doesn’t know about things like that when he’s a child. I guess we have to give him ‘the talk’ too.” “I wonder how he’s going to react on that. Wait, is he taking a piss now?” “Oh yeah he is definitely peeing. Just like he does at home: not on the toilet but still covered.” The couple knew that the boys preferred to pee everywhere other than the bathroom and sometimes let them do so. 

Zayn had finished his pee and started to run through different fountains to wash everything off. Niall thought that was fun and started chasing him, turning it into a game of tag. Harry was playing with his toys in the water, baking water cookies, when he noticed he was thirsty. The last time he decided to drink some of the pool water his daddies got mad so this time he just went back to them to ask for something to drink. Liam called for Niall and Zayn to get a drink too, not wanting them to get dehydrated. They all drank two glasses of juice and ate some chips. Niall was squirming a bit. “Daddy I have to wee!” “Just go Niall, it’s fine.” The blonde boy stepped from his towel before tugging down his shorts. He aimed his penis and started peeing in the grass. 

Liam let out a sigh. Niall just had no shame. The boy finished his pee and turned back to his family with a huge smile on his face. “I did a wee daddy!” He tucked his dick back into his shorts. “Can I go back playing?” “Good job Niall! Next time please just go wee through your swim trunks okay baby? We’re not at home, remember?” Niall shrugged. “Yeah okay. Can I play now?” Louis nodded and the boys went back to the pool. Harry was running with his hands between his legs. He wanted to pee but also wanted to play. Of course that didn’t work out and halfway he had to stop because his bladder gave in. His pee was running over his legs and dripping on his feet. He had heard what Liam said to Niall so he kept his trunks on, giggling when he felt his pee tickling his feet. 

After a bit he cut off his stream. He still had to go but not as badly as before, so he could go play. Louis saw this and realised he had to go too. Stubborn as he was, he decided to read a magazine and just hold it. After fifteen minutes Liam noticed him squirming. “Louis, do you have to go to the bathroom?” Louis blushed; it was pretty embarrassing to have your own boyfriend see you squirm like a child. “Yes I do but I don’t want to go to that gross toilet Liam.” “Then just go in the pool, no one will see.” Louis saw Niall having fun on the pool slides and Harry was back to playing with his toys. Zayn was sitting on a fountain again. He got up and went to sit down next to Harry. “What are you doing baby?” “I make cookies daddy! Want a cookie?” Louis smiled. “No thank you.” Harry raised an eyebrow, looking offended. “Then why you here?” 

“Can you keep a secret Harry?” Harry nodded and came closer to Louis. “Daddy has to go potty and he’s going to do his wee wee in the water so no one can see. But don’t tell anyone, yes?” “I won’t daddy! Can Harry wee wee in the water too?” Louis nodded and Harry put his hands on his crotch to feel the water getting warm. He loved going potty in the water because it felt funny. Louis relaxed and started peeing too. He knew he should feel bad about it but he didn’t. All those little kids pissed in the water too right? He looked at Harry who was running his hands through the water to clean them from pee. He was still going strong. Suddenly he felt two hands on his crotch. “What are you doing?!” Louis yelled, in shock. “Feeling your wee! It feels so warm and funny.” Harry smiled at him and Louis calmed down. The boy was such an innocent but weird kid. 

After he was done he cuddled Harry, what of course turned into a tickle fight. When he noticed the younger one was yawning he decided it was time to go home. Harry hadn’t even had his nap. “Hey baby, it’s time to go. Why don’t you go and help Liam with our stuff? Then I’ll go get your brothers.” When everything was packed and everyone was ready, Liam put some coins in the lock on the family shower. He locked the door and went to help Zayn with washing his hair while Niall made an effort to clean his own body. Harry did the same and Louis was rinsing their swimming trunks. 

“Guys, please go wee in the shower. I don’t want to stop the car when driving back because one of you has to go. It’s fine to go potty in the shower, you know that,” Liam said, while he immediately started to go himself. Niall and Zayn followed his example, letting their pee clatter on the floor and flow into the drain. Harry looked at Louis. “Daddy I just went potty! Harry no need to go!” “I know baby but just try for daddy please?” Harry was an obedient child and tried, but only a small trickle left him. Louis still praised him and went to dry Harry off and put a pull-up on him. When the whole family was in the car, Liam let out a sigh. Harry and Niall were asleep, Zayn was listening to music and his boyfriend was whining about his nose that got burned. It had definitely been a good day.


	2. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

“Can I hold the bag daddy?” It was a nice summer evening and Louis was walking to their house with Niall and Harry. They were walking back from McDonald’s where they bought dinner. “Of course Niall.” Louis gave Niall the bag and kept walking. The McDonald’s was only five minutes away from their house and he loved the feeling from the evening sun on his face. Suddenly Harry let go of his hand. The boy had clenched his hands to fists and was squatting, a focused look on his face. Louis immediately knew what was happening. 

“Harry, are you pooping?” Harry nodded, grunting. He was still in diapers and when he had to go, he had to go, even if it wasn’t the best timing. The worst was when he had to go right before a concert and he had to rush. He didn’t like rushing his pooping. After some more pushing and grunting, it came out. A loud fart was heard and his diaper expanded a bit. Harry sighed from relief and looked up at Louis. “Good job baby! I’m so proud of you!” Louis praised. He took Harry’s hand and went home. 

When he opened the door Liam was already walking towards him. “I’m glad you guys are back, Zayn and I are so hungry!” “You guys can start eating if you want; I’m taking Harry upstairs to change his diaper.” Liam nodded and went to help Niall unpack the bag while Louis went upstairs with Harry. He grabbed the changing mat and let Harry lay down on it. When he opened the cabinet where they kept the diapers, it was empty. “Shit,” he cursed silently. “Wait for me Harry, okay? I’m just going downstairs to ask Liam something, I’ll be back in a minute.” Louis rushed downstairs. “Liam, the diaper cabinet is empty. Please tell me you have some lying around here?” 

“What do you mean, empty?” Louis sighed, his boyfriend could be so slow sometimes. “Empty like there are no diapers left. We didn’t run out, right?” Liam nodded. “I guess we did, let’s go eat dinner and then go to the store to buy some. Harry can probably hold it for a bit.” “Liam the stores are closed now. Harry has to go without a diaper until tomorrow.” Liam bit his lip. “Do you think he’ll go on the toilet now? He doesn’t like having accidents in his pants.” Louis shrugged. “We’ll see. I go tell him.” Upstairs Harry was still lying on the changing mat. Louis started taking off the diaper and wiping him clean while telling him that there were no diapers. 

“Tomorrow we can go and buy new diapers, okay? Until then you have to go somewhere else. Like on the big potty?” Harry scrunched up his face. “Harry no like big potty!” “I know baby. How about you can stay naked? Just tell me when you need to go and I’ll take you.” Harry liked being naked and he nodded. Louis thought that if Harry was naked it was easier to get him on the toilet fast. He finished cleaning the boy and took his clothes off. After dinner Louis and Liam sat outside and chatted while the boys were playing. Harry was still naked but it didn’t matter, they had a very high fence so no one could see in their garden. They were playing hide and seek when Harry suddenly came out of his hiding spot with his hands holding his dick.

“Harry I see you!” Niall shouted, but the curly haired boy ignored him. “Daddy wee wee!” He stopped and looked down; he was already peeing in the grass. When he was done he looked at his daddies unsure. “Well done Harry, you know it’s okay to go potty in the garden. Let’s go clean your hands and legs.” Liam took the boy inside. Niall looked a bit jealous; he wanted to wee in the garden too! Louis noticed and hugged him. “Do you need to go too? If you want to, you can go here too.” Niall nodded and ran to the fence. He dropped down his pants and started to pee against it. When he was done he put his pants back on and went to Louis. “Look daddy I went potty on the fence! You can see it!” He pointed at the big wet spot. “Yes I see, good job baby! Now go look for Zayn, I’m sure he’s bored in his hiding spot.” 

The sun started to go down and the boys went inside to watch a movie. Harry went to sit on Louis’ lap and Niall sat on Liam’s lap. Zayn was stretched out on the other couch. Even though it was a children’s movie they had seen at least three times already, Harry was only paying attention to the movie. He only realized he was peeing when Louis gasped. He stopped peeing immediately and looked at the wet spot on his daddy’s pants. “I’m sorry daddy,” he cried. Louis hugged Harry. “Don’t worry baby, it’s just an accident. Let’s go shower with daddy.” He carried the crying boy up the stairs and took him into the shower. 

“Please don’t cry baby, I’m not mad. I forgot about the diapers and thanks to me you’re not wearing one. If you wore a diaper you wouldn’t have an accident, you’re just used to your nappies. Can you stop crying for me?” Harry nodded and stopped his crying, only sniffling a bit. Louis took off his own clothes and stepped into the shower with him. He turned on the shower and gave Harry a washcloth to try clean himself with. He noticed the younger was squirming. “Do you still have a little bit of wee left? You can go wee wee in the shower, daddy doesn’t mind.” Harry squatted and peed. Louis started to pee too, he always went when he was in the shower. 

When they were both done he quickly washed Harry and dried him. Harry was already yawning. Louis dried himself off too and took the boy downstairs where the movie was almost finished. “I’m taking Harry to bed, he’s almost falling asleep. Harry, give daddy and your brothers a kiss?” Harry gave the three boys a kiss on the lips and wished them goodnight. They all wished him goodnight as well. Upstairs Harry wasn’t really keen on sleeping. He knew he was going to wet the bed; he did so every night. But then he was wearing a nappy. “Do you want to sleep naked too Harry?” “I don’t want to sleep daddy, don’t want to wee wee in the bed,” Harry whispered. Louis sat down next to him. 

“I know you don’t want to and I’m sorry. But right now we don’t really have another choice. Tomorrow we’ll go get nappies immediately, okay? The mattress has the plastic sheet over it so if you do a wee tonight it’s no big deal. When you wake up and you feel that you have to go you can wake one of us up. Then we’ll take you for a wee.” Harry nodded, still a bit unsure but he knew he should sleep. He crawled into his bed and let his daddy tuck him in. “Goodnight baby.” Louis gave the boy a kiss on the lips. He plugged in the nightlight and went downstairs to help Liam with getting Niall and Zayn ready for bed. 

The next morning Harry woke up and felt that he had wet the bed. But it was worse; he still had to go. His stomach hurt and he knew he had to poop. His daddy had told him to wake him up but he was wary. What if they made him go on the big potty? He was scared of the big potty. Holding it was the best choice, he decided, and he sat down to play with his cars. His daddies would probably come to his room soon and then they would buy nappies and he could poop. Little did Harry know it was still early, Liam and Louis wouldn’t be awake yet. Harry only realized this when it was too late. 

He stood up to hold it better, but it didn’t work. Used to letting go immediately, he couldn’t hold it anymore. The boy crouched down and started to go on the bedroom floor. He started crying loudly when he could hear chunks of his mess falling down and his wee clattering on the floor. Louis woke up from the noise. He immediately knew it was Harry; the boy probably found out that he had wet the bed. When he opened the door he saw something he definitely didn’t expect. Harry had finished peeing but was still pooping on the floor. “What are you doing?!” Louis said, shocked. “I’m sorry daddy! I couldn’t hold it!” Harry cried. With a fart, the last bit of his mess came out and he ran to Louis. 

Louis carefully hugged him. “Why didn’t you wake me up baby?” “I scared for big potty. Harry no poop on big potty.” “Oh sweetheart I wouldn’t have forced you to go there! We would find some other place to go. You don’t have to do things you don’t want, okay?” Harry nodded, still sniffling. “Daddy angry?” “No I’m not angry at you Harry, but next time when you need to go please tell me. Come on, I’ll wipe your butt and then we’ll get dressed and buy diapers, okay?” Harry smiled and nodded. When they were ready to go Louis quickly went to tell Liam that he had something to clean up while he and Harry were going to buy diapers. Liam thought it were the dirty sheets and made his way to Harry’s room while Louis rushed out of the house with Harry to avoid Liam yelling at him. He was never going to run out of diapers again, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'll try to update every week but I have never done that so I have no idea how that's going to work out! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) I hope you liked it, see ya :)


	3. Car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

It was a Thursday evening and the One Direction boys were in the car. They just had an interview and were driving back to their house. Louis was behind the steering wheel with Liam next to him. Niall and Harry were both in their booster seats with Zayn in between them. Harry had a booster seat because he couldn’t sit still in the car and Niall had one because otherwise he kept opening his seatbelt. He was asleep now and Zayn and Harry were sharing ear buds. Suddenly Louis slammed on the brakes. They got stuck in a traffic jam. The shock woke Niall up and he rubbed his eyes. Realizing they were still in the car he wanted to go back to sleep, only to find out that between falling asleep and waking up, his bladder had filled. 

“Daddy? Daddy I have to go potty.” Liam turned around to Niall. The boy had only been potty trained for a short time and even though he made it most of the time, he couldn’t hold it long. “Oh sweetie, you can’t go potty now. We’re in a traffic jam, I’m sorry.” Niall pouted, he really needed to go. “Can you hold it for a bit baby?” The younger nodded; there was nothing else he could do. He put his hands between his legs and stared out of the window. After five minutes of slowly moving the car, Niall tried it again. “Can I go potty now?” “No Niall, I’m sorry. I’ll tell you when you can, okay? Daddy is trying really hard to put the car on the side of the road as fast as he can.” Niall was wiggling in his seat. Zayn tried to keep him occupied with little games but it didn’t really work. Niall just had to go. He felt himself spurt in his boxers and gasped. He definitely didn’t want to wet his big boy pants! He grasped his crotch and started whining. “I can’t hold it! I just pottied a bit! Can I please go potty on the road now?” Tears were forming in his eyes and he was kicking his legs. Liam turned around again and put his hands on Niall’s legs. “I know it’s hard but just try for daddy. I’m sure you can go potty soon.” That was a lie and Liam knew it, the traffic wasn’t moving. But he had to keep Niall motivated. 

That was, until Niall started crying. “It hurts daddy! My pee pee hurts!” Liam didn’t want the boy to hurt or injure his bladder. “Screw it,” he thought. “Niall, you can go potty in your pants okay? It’s fine. Just go sweetie.” Niall’s eyes went wide. “No daddy I don’t want to wee in my pants! Please don’t make me wee my pants!” He only started to cry harder. “I’m not punishing you baby, I don’t want you to be hurt. It’s bad for you. You know the seats are made for accidents, if you do your wee it’s fine. You won’t hurt anymore, you would feel so good!” Liam tried to convince the crying boy but Niall wasn’t having any of it. “Big boys don’t have accidents daddy. Niall is a big boy, Niall can’t have an accident,” he whispered. Liam closed his eyes. It was their own fault; whenever Niall had made it they told him he was a big boy. Now he had to solve it. “Big boys do have accidents sometimes Niall. Remember when daddy and I went away last week?” Niall nodded. “Well, when we came back and you were all sleeping, daddy had an accident.” 

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Liam!” he hissed, but Liam ignored him. “Really daddy?” Niall asked. He couldn’t believe someone as big as his daddies had done a wee in their pants! “Please go with it,” Liam whispered. He had lied a bit, Louis had definitely pissed his boxers but nothing showed on his pants and he had been a bit drunk. “Yes, daddy had an accident Niall. It sometimes happens and it’s fine,” Louis said, blushing. “Can you please go potty in your pants for me now?” Niall slowly nodded and Liam took his hands and got them away from his crotch. Niall immediately started going. His felt his crotch getting wet and warm and slowly his butt too. The seat protection sucked everything in like a sponge. 

Zayn started to brush his brother’s arm to try making him feel better and Harry was giving him a big smile and thumbs up. That didn’t withhold his tears from falling though. When Niall was done he sat in his wet pants. Liam opened the belt from the seat and helped him take his jeans and boxers off. He let the boy push his hips up so he could grab the wet seat protection and put it in a plastic bag. Then he grabbed a tissue to clean Niall as best as he could. When Niall sat down again he gave him his vest so he could cover himself with it. “Good job Niall, I’m so proud of you!” Niall smiled a bit. 

After ten minutes without much movement, Liam noticed Zayn squirming with his hands between his legs. “Zayn? Are you okay?” Zayn shook his head. “I need to go too,” he whispered. He had hoped they could get out of the traffic jam before he got desperate but that didn’t work out. “Can you hold it Zayn? Your seat isn’t protected…” Liam hated to do this to Zayn but he knew it was going to be horrible to clean the car if Zayn peed on it. Zayn shrugged. “I don’t know daddy, I can try.” Liam knew that Zayn couldn’t hold it until the traffic jam was over and he didn’t want the boy to hurt either. He needed to find another solution. After some minutes he thought about Niall’s wet pants. They were already wet. Maybe they could soak up the contents of Zayns bladder. 

“Zayn? I want to try something, okay? Please open your seatbelt and pants for me?” Zayn did as he was told and Liam grabbed Niall’s pants out of the plastic bag. “Liam what are you doing?!” Louis hissed. “I have no idea actually,” Liam whispered back. “Okay Zayn, I want you to try and pee slowly on Niall’s jeans. Can you do that for me? It’s just like aiming in the toilet, just do it slowly.” Zayn looked freaked out. It was the weirdest thing he had ever heard. “No I don’t want to do that daddy,” he whispered, his cheeks red from blushing. “I know Zaynie, but you’re going to get hurt if you hold it and you will wet the seat. If it goes through the jeans it’s fine okay, we can try it.” The boy didn’t want to pee on the seat either so he got his dick out and aimed. He carefully peed a thin stream on Niall’s pants while the other boys looked on with looks of astonishment. Liam made sure that the pee went over different places on the jeans so the chance of leaking was smaller. 

When Zayn was done he quickly put the pants back in the bag. Zayn had leaked a bit but it was nothing to worry about. “Thank you Zayn, well done.” He patted the boys shoulder. Just when he was about to turn around Harry whined. “Daddy Harry needs a wee!” Liam was about to yell when he realized something. “Harry you’re wearing your pull up right?” Harry nodded happily. “Then you can go in your pull up?” “Okay daddy!” Harry smiled to himself and started to wet his pull up. Liam was left confused, until Harry said: “Did Harry do good daddy?” Liam smiled; Harry never wanted to be left out. “Yes Harry, daddy is very proud of you too!” Harry was satisfied and Liam turned around. Next time he was going to make sure that everyone peed before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'll try to update every week but I have never done that so I have no idea how that's going to work out! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) Thank you so much for commenting, I hope you liked it, see ya :)


	4. Back in nappies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) I realized after writing this chapter that the pooping in this chapter is kinda detailed and maybe gross to some people. Just warning! Wow and horrible chapter title, I didn't know what to put >.

“Daddy! Daaaaddyyyyyyyy!” Liam heard Zayn calling for him from the bathroom. It sounded urgent. He quickly left the kitchen and went to see what was happening. When he opened the door, a gross smell hit him. “What’s wrong Zayn?” The boy was sitting on the toilet and looked a bit afraid. “I think I have the runs daddy,” Zayn said. “Oh baby, let me see.” Looking at his son’s bowel movements wasn’t one of his favourite things, but Liam wanted to be sure. After one look in the toilet bowl he was definitely sure. 

“Yes it seems like you have diarrhoea. Wipe your butt, wash your hands and I’ll give you some medicine.” Liam left the awful smelling room and went to the bathroom upstairs to get something for Zayn. He took the pill downstairs and made the boy something to drink so he could easily swallow it down. “What’s that for?” Louis asked. “For Zayn, he has diarrhoea.” “Poor boy, he must be upset.” Zayn surely was and when he came into the kitchen, Louis immediately went to hug him. Zayn started to cry and hid his face in Louis’ sweater. 

“It’s okay Zayn; it will be over in no time. It’s probably from something bad you ate. You’ll be fine, I promise.” “My butt hurts daddy,” Zayn whined. “Swallow this pill; it will make you feel better.” Liam handed Zayn the pill and the glass of water and made sure the boy took it. “Good job baby, how about I finish dinner while you cuddle with Louis?” Zayn nodded and Louis took him to the couch for cuddles. When dinner was ready Zayn felt a bit better, at least good enough to eat. He was eating his food while Niall and Harry loudly explained what games they had played. Suddenly everyone heard a loud fart. Niall immediately started cracking up and let out a fart of his own. But Zayn started to sob. 

“Hey Zayn, let’s go to the bathroom okay?” Liam took Zayn’s hand and the boy followed him, but it was already too late. In the bathroom Liam wanted to open Zayn’s pants but the boy stopped him. “No daddy, I made a mess,” he whispered. “It’s fine sweetie, it could happen to anyone. Now let me help you. You don’t want to stay in these messy pants right?” Zayn shook his head and looked down, letting his tears fall. When Liam opened the pants, he was greeted with a sight that wasn’t very pretty. Zayn had done so much that it went through his boxers and it was dripping down his pants. 

He led Zayn into the shower and helped him take off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. Then he turned on the shower so the poop washed away immediately and Zayn didn’t get even more upset. It was getting everywhere though and Liam took his time to thoroughly clean Zayn. When he was done he dried the boy and put him on the toilet. “I want you to try go poop and pee okay? I’ll be back in a minute.” Liam left to get Zayn’s pyjamas. Zayn tried really hard but he couldn’t go and only peed. He finally calmed down a bit, until Liam came back and he saw what his daddy was holding. It was one of Harry’s diapers. 

“No daddy, I don’t want to wear that,” Zayn whined. “I know but it would make you feel so much better. It’s only for the diarrhoea, when it’s over you can go without them.” Liam put the diaper on Zayn and helped him put on his pyjamas. Zayn wasn’t happy with the arrangement but he knew this would be easier. Liam started to clean up his clothes and Zayn went downstairs. When Louis saw Zayn he told Niall and Harry to go upstairs and let Liam put them into their pyjamas. They both left and Louis hugged Zayn. “I have to wear a nappy daddy,” Zayn whispered. 

Louis took the boy to the couch and put him on his lap. “You’re still my big boy Zayn, the diarrhoea is making you have accidents. It’s not your fault.” He started to brush the boy’s hair. Liam came back with both Niall and Harry and a storybook. “I’ll read you a story but we’ll go to bed after it.” Liam started to read with Niall on his lap. Harry had attached himself onto Louis’ side. 

Halfway through the story Zayn started to whine. “It happened again daddy,” he whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis put the sleeping Harry next to Niall on the couch and took Zayn upstairs to change him. With him wearing a diaper it was easy and he could just use wipes. When he was done he already heard Liam come upstairs with Niall and Harry. Harry had to be carried because he was still asleep. Louis took Zayn into his and Liam’s bedroom. “Do you want to sleep with your daddies tonight? I think you deserve that.” Zayn nodded, apparently being sick had its perks. Louis lay down with him and by the time Liam came in to join them, Zayn was already asleep. 

The next morning Zayn got woken up by Liam. “I can smell you baby! Do you feel better?” Zayn scrunched his nose at his own smell; apparently he had pooped a lot in his sleep. But he did feel better. “Come on, I’ll change you.” Liam took Zayn into the bathroom and took off the diaper. It was very full. “Wow baby, you must feel better now! I think everything that’s been bothering you has left you!” He quickly taped the diaper closed. “Boxers now?” Zayn looked at him hopefully. “Yes I think you can wear your boxers again.” And when Zayn was clean, wearing his boxers, he realized that wearing diapers wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'll try to update every week but I have never done that so I have no idea how that's going to work out! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) Thank you so much for commenting (and liking! over 50 kudos wow!), I hope you liked it, see ya :)


	5. Photo shoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

“Please try to pee in your nappy for me, Harry.” Louis was standing in the bathroom with Harry. They had a whole day full of photo shoots, something that was going to be hard since Niall and Harry weren’t good at concentrating. They knew they had to be big boys today though. Another thing that was going to be hard is that Harry had to take off his diaper. It was noticeable under his boxers and since they were going to be changing clothes a lot, they couldn’t risk that. The timing was bad, Harry had been peeing a lot this week so Louis and Liam had to keep an eye on him otherwise he would pee his pants. 

“I did a wee daddy!” “Good job baby, now let’s put you into big boy pants. Remember, when you wear your big boy pants you have to be a big boy. So no whining and use your words, okay?” Harry nodded, he didn’t like wearing big boy pants and being a big boy but he knew he had to. Louis took off his diaper and wiped him before putting boxers and jeans on him. Harry followed him into the car to the studio. Their first shoot was going to be inside. “What are we going to do Harry?” Louis asked when they were inside of the car. “We’re going to do a photo shoot and I have to tell you when I need the bathroom,” Harry answered. “Yes that’s right.” Louis was glad the boy was back to being an adult. 

They started the photo shoot quickly; there was no time to lose because they had to go to different locations. When Harry was done with his shoot he went to Louis. “I think I need to go,” he whispered in his ear. Louis nodded and poked Niall. “Do you need the bathroom too?” Niall nodded and they went to the bathroom together. In the bathroom Louis immediately got another problem. Harry refused to use the toilet. He didn’t even want to go on the potty Louis took with them for Niall. “Please Harry, Niall uses it too.” Louis pointed to the blonde boy who was peeing on his potty. But Harry shook his head. Louis wasn’t sure what to do until he eyed the shower. 

“Harry, do you want to pee in the shower?” When Harry was little he peed in the tub or shower too so it wasn’t new. Harry nodded and Louis let him take off his pants and boxers. “Just squat and go.” Harry squatted in the shower and started to pee. His stream hit his legs and he peed over his feet but at least his boxers and pants were dry. Niall was finished and Louis emptied the potty in the toilet and cleaned it. When Harry was done he wiped the boy as well as he could with paper towels. “Okay great, put on your boxers and pants and we can go to the other photo shoot. Liam and Zayn are probably finished.” 

Harry nodded and when they got out of the bathroom it was time to go to the next location. It was at a swimming pool with a nice garden. It was going great and Louis was sure they didn’t need a bathroom break now until Zayn tugged at his sleeve. “I need to go Louis.” The boy blushed. “I’ll ask where the bathroom is.” Louis went to one of their stylists. “Where is the bathroom?” he asked. “There’s no bathroom here, just go in the bushes.” The stylist pointed somewhere hidden. Louis went back to Zayn when he saw that Harry was done with his shoot. He gestured to follow him. When they were all hidden by bushes Zayn opened his pants and started to go. “Harry do you need to go?” Harry shook his head. “Are you sure? Even if you just need a bit, tell me.” “Yes I need to go a bit.” Louis nodded; he knew the boy had to go. 

“Please take off your pants and boxers and sit down to go.” Harry’s aim was horrible and Louis knew the boy would get his pants wet if he went standing. Harry did what he was told. He sat down in the grass and started to pee. It made his butt damp but the boxers would dry that. When they got back they only had to do a couple of shoots together and then they could move on to the pool. They got in together and splashed around while the photographer took pictures. Suddenly Harry wrapped his arms around Louis. “Can I pee in the pool?” he whispered in his ear. Louis nodded; the cold water was probably working on the younger boy’s bladder. He could feel it himself too. 

“You need to pee too; I don’t want to do it alone.” Harry looked at him and pouted. “Ugh fine. Stop pouting.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and started to pee. “Can you feel it? Now you go too.” Harry nodded and Louis felt Harry peeing. “Great pose! Stay like that, it’s perfect!” The photographer commented while taking photos of them. Louis felt a bit silly and he hoped those photos wouldn’t become the new album cover. No one would know they were peeing in that photo, but he would find it weird. After the swimming pool shoot they had some time to dry off before going in the car to their last location. It was an old castle. 

Inside the shoot went great. When Liam was done Niall went to him. “I need to pee again.” “Can you wait for a bit? Harry probably needs to go too and then we’ll go together.” Niall shrugged, he didn’t need to go that bad. Harry did great and before he knew it, his shoot was over. He was done for the day and took off his photo shoot clothes, leaving him in his boxers. When Liam nudged him to follow him he didn’t even question it. In the bathroom Liam had the same problem Louis had the first time. Harry didn’t want to use the toilet or potty and this time there was no shower to pee in. “Please Harry, do it just for me?” Liam begged. 

Harry was tired and he needed to pee, so he started to regress again. “No daddy! No potty!” “Look, Niall is going on the potty! And I’m going on the big boy potty! It’s fine.” Liam put his dignity aside, tugged down his boxers and sat on the toilet. He started to pee, looking hopefully at Harry. But the boy put his hands between his legs and shook his head. “I want nappy! I wee!” he whined. Liam was done and he emptied Nialls potty in the toilet before flushing. “I’m going to clean the potty and then we’ll go outside for a pee.” But when Liam turned on the tap Harry started to cry. 

He started to go in his boxers, wetting them and the floor. Liam turned off the tap but Harry couldn’t stop and finished his wee in his boxers. Liam wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. “It’s okay Harry, it’s just an accident. You did so great today! Daddy isn’t angry.” Harry stopped crying and looked at Liam. “Harry did great?” Liam nodded. “You did awesome! Come on, I’ll take you to the car.” Liam managed to get Harry in his car seat without being seen by anyone. He let Niall go back to tell everyone Harry didn’t feel well and he was already in the car. The shoots were finished so it was no problem. When the others came back Harry was already asleep, exhausted from his day without diapers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I've always wondered if the boys peed in the sea when filming what makes you beautiful :P I'll try to update every week but I have never done that so I have no idea how that's going to work out! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) Thank you so much for commenting (and liking! almost 70 kudos wow!), I hope you liked it, see ya :)


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

The boys were watching television on the couch. It was almost 8 pm and they were all in their pajamas. Suddenly Harry jumped from the couch, squatted down and started to cry. They all saw a wet patch forming on his pants. The boy had insisted on wearing boxers today and it had gone well, until now. “Oh baby, it’s only an accident, it’s okay,” Louis said and he picked Harry up when he finished. “No like accident daddy,” Harry cried in his shoulder. “I know but it happens sometimes when you’re wearing big boy pants. You did so great today Harry!” Liam patted his head and kissed him on the cheeks. 

“Look daddy, that’s my favourite! I want to be him!” Niall shouted and pointed at the television. But they ignored him, Liam went to the kitchen to get a towel to clean up Harry’s puddle and Louis took the boy upstairs to change his pajamas. “Daddy! Look!” “Not now Niall, daddy is busy.” Niall pouted, why was Harry the only one always getting attention? Louis returned with Harry in his arms. He let him kiss everyone before taking him to bed. “Come on boys, you’re going to bed too.” Liam gestured for the boys to go upstairs and helped Niall with brushing his teeth. He gave the boys a kiss and put Niall in a pull up. He was potty trained but sometimes had accidents at night. 

When Liam and Louis went to bed at eleven, Niall was still awake, silently crying about the lack of attention. He needed to find a way to get attention too. He remembered how everyone felt bad for Harry when he had an accident. Maybe he could do that too? He heard his daddies in the bathroom and decided this was a good time. He relaxed and wet his pull up. When he was done he got out of bed and ran to Liam who just got out of the bathroom. “Daddy! I had an accident!” He started to fake cry, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Niall, baby, it happens. Let’s get you cleaned up sweetheart.” Liam picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. “What happened?” Louis asked. “Niall had a little accident,” Liam answered while taking Niall out of his pull up and cleaning him up. Louis rubbed his back and dried his tears. “It’s okay Niall, we love you!” He kissed the boy and Niall smiled. It worked! 

The next day Niall decided to do everything in his pants. He loved the attention it gave him. They were eating breakfast when he felt how full his bladder was. Slowly he let everything out, getting his shorts soppy wet and soaking the chair. He started his fake crying again and Liam turned immediately to him. “What’s wrong baby?” “I went potty in my pants daddy!” “Oh honey again? It’s okay, we aren’t angry at you.” Liam carried Niall upstairs and cleaned him up. “I love you daddy!” Niall gave his dad a kiss. “I love you too baby.” Liam took Niall downstairs and let him finish his breakfast before Louis went outside with him to play some soccer. 

Niall was colouring with Zayn when he felt he had to poop. He hesitated; pooping in his pants went a bit far. But what had to be done, had to be done. So he tried not looking suspicious when he started to push. It took some time because it felt unnatural for him but finally he felt a turd fall in his boxers. It felt weird but he knew he would get so much attention from it so it was worth it. When he had also wet himself he walked to Liam and tugged on his pants. “Daddy, it happened again…” Niall looked at Liam with sad eyes and Liam rubbed his back. “What happened boy?” “I went potty in my pants daddy.” Liam sighed and took the boy upstairs. 

When he took off his pants and boxers he was very surprised to find poop in them. “Niall! Did you go poopy?” Niall nodded and started to tear up. “Come on baby you know better. Poop goes in the potty!” Liam thought it was weird that Niall had pooped his pants. The boy had to concentrate when he went to poop so he definitely knew what he was doing. Maybe he just wanted to wear diapers again? Liam cleaned the boy and put him in a pull up. “This will help you with your accidents Niall.” Niall only nodded and stepped in the pull up. Liam let him stay only in his pull up and they went downstairs together. 

After dinner Niall wet his pull up and asked his daddy’s for help, but they were cleaning the dishes. “Oh Niall, you’re a big boy, you can change your own pull up right? You change yourself in the morning too.” That was true and Niall knew he wasn’t going to win this. He went upstairs and put on a dry pull up. He had to change his strategy. He didn’t wet the pull up after that and when they went to bed he figured out a new plan. By the time he woke up it was time to try it; his bladder had been filling overnight and he really had to go. So he took off his pants and pull up and squatted on his carpet floor. He let go and peed all over it. The white carpet turned a bit yellow and when he finished there was a big stain. Proud of his work he sat down next to it and started to play with his toys. 

When Louis came in the room smelled like pee and when he saw the stain and the dry pull up next to it he knew what had happened. “Niall! Did you take your pull up off?” Niall turned around and shrugged. He didn’t want to own up to it. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you? Get over here!” Louis was angry now, the boy knew better and only did this to piss them off. Niall slowly walked over to his daddy. “Niall, why did you pee on the carpet?” Niall didn’t answer. “Answer me Niall.” Louis looked him in the eye but the other boy wouldn’t say a thing. “Okay, no answer. You’re going to sit in time out for ten minutes.” When he went to pick up the boy, Niall started to yell and trashed around. “Stop it Niall, it’s your own fault. If you don’t stop right now you’ll have to sit there for twenty minutes.” Niall didn’t stop and Louis put him on his chair in the corner. “When the twenty minutes are over I’ll come get you.” Louis went to Liam to tell him what had happened. Liam was surprised and didn’t understand why Niall had done it. 

After twenty minutes Louis went back to Niall who was sitting with his arms crossed. “Good job Niall, thank you for doing as I said. You know why you had to sit in time out right?” “Because I peed on the carpet and I didn’t listen to you.” “That’s right, do you want to tell my why you peed on the carpet now?” Niall kept quiet and Louis sighed. “Alright, go eat breakfast now.” He patted Niall on his bum and the younger ran to the kitchen. He didn’t like sitting in time out but the attention he got from it was great. Louis had given his attention only to him, he didn’t have to share with Harry or Zayn. So he decided to keep it up. In the afternoon he peed on the stairs, earning 40 minutes of time out because he made a scene again but also a kiss from Louis and Liam when he got out of time out. 

While Harry was still napping and Louis was playing soccer with Zayn, Liam was cooking in the kitchen. He was worried about Niall. The boy never had problems with peeing or pooping, was this a mental thing? Liam didn’t want to get Niall out of his headspace to ask him about it but he knew they had to eventually. The boy had been sitting in time out for 40 minutes in one go, they usually never let them sit that long and it bothered Liam. He finished dinner and went to the living room to tell Niall to come and eat. When he opened the door he gasped in shock. Niall was sitting naked on the couch, playing. The boy had pooped on the couch and was happily smearing it all over. Liam turned around and told Louis to come with him. He had no idea what to do. 

When Louis saw the mess he exploded. “Niall James Horan! What have you done?!” He walked inside and grabbed Niall’s arm. The boy was surprised, he hadn’t heard his daddies come in. Louis pulled him of the couch and went upstairs to wash Niall. Niall kept quiet the entire time, he knew he had to be in time out for a long time but it would be worth it. When Louis came back down with Niall Liam was already standing at the time out corner. Louis put Niall on the chair. “You’ll be on this chair for the next 60 minutes. Every time you yell or try to get away ten minutes will be added to it. Understand?” Niall nodded. Liam looked at Louis with wide eyes, an hour was so long. But he didn’t say anything; Niall had to be punished for what he did. Liam got Harry downstairs and Louis fetched Zayn from the garden so they could eat. 

When the clock showed them the 60 minutes were over Louis told Liam to go get Niall while he did what was left of the dishes. Liam went to Niall and the sight of his son looking so sad made his heart hurt. “Daddy,” Niall said. Liam couldn’t help it; he started to cry. “Oh Niall, why do you keep doing this baby? I don’t like putting you in time out and it makes me so sad.” He hugged the younger boy. “Don’t cry daddy!” Niall started to cry too, he didn’t want to make his daddy upset. “Please promise to stop doing this Niall, please?” Liam looked at the boy and Niall started to sob. Liam carried Niall to his room and lay down with him on the bed. “Please tell me why you’ve been doing this Niall, I won’t be angry, I promise.” He rubbed Niall’s back to get the boy comfortable. 

“I’m sorry daddy, I just wanted cuddles and kisses too,” Niall mumbled. “What do you mean baby?” “When Harry has an accident everybody loves him and he gets cuddles. I want cuddles too.” “Oh baby we love you too! Don’t ever think we don’t love you. You don’t need to have accidents or misbehave to get our attention baby, just ask okay? And sometimes we can’t give you attention because we’re busy but that happens to the other boys too. Do you understand that?” Niall nodded. “I’m glad baby. Will you stop going potty in your pants or on places where you’re not allowed to go?” Niall nodded again, he didn’t want to hurt his daddies. “That’s my good boy, how about we cuddle for a bit and then you’ll go eat your dinner? I bet you’re hungry!” Liam tickled Niall and the blonde started to laugh and snuggled into Liam. This positive attention was way better then the negative attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This one was requested by twerkingmywaytothebernabeu, thank you for requesting! ^^ I'll try to update every week but I have never done that so I have no idea how that's going to work out! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) Thank you so much for commenting (and liking! over 80 kudos wow!), everytime I see the number of hits, comments and kudos get higher it makes me so happy! I love it haha! I hope you liked it, see ya :)


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea Louis,” Liam said. He was trying to help Harry with his noodles. The boy was making a mess. “Please stop worrying Liam, you cleaned the whole house and everything they need is easy to find. Zayn is old enough to stay alone with his brothers. Besides, he only has to take them to bed. They’ll be fine.” Louis and Liam were supposed to go on a date that evening. It was Valentine’s Day and while usually a date meant watching children’s movies with the other boys, this time Louis wanted it to be just the two of them. Liam was worried about leaving the boys alone though. 

“Don’t worry dad, nothing will happen! If we need you we can call you, right?” Zayn asked. “Yes, you have our phone numbers and we’ll put our phones on sound. Harry please, let me feed you, you’re covered in noodles and we don’t have the time to take a bath.” Liam took Harry’s fork and started to feed him. “No daddy Harry can do self!” the boy whined, but he opened his mouth for Liam. “That’s better, thank you Harry.” Louis was cleaning the table with Niall and Zayn, Harry was a slow eater and always took the longest. 

When Harry was done eating he took the boy to the bathroom so Liam could finish cleaning up. “Can you go potty for me Harry?” he asked while grabbing a washcloth to clean the boy’s face. Harry nodded and squatted. He peed in his diaper, getting it warm and wet. Louis cleaned his face and made sure there were no noodles in his hair. “Done daddy! Went potty!” “Thank you Harry, you’re the best.” He changed the boy so Zayn didn’t have to do that. Zayn thought he could do anything but changing a diaper wasn’t one of his specialities. 

When Harry was in a clean diaper, Louis took him downstairs to the others. “Liam and I are going now, you can go play a game or watch television. The snacks are in the kitchen. If you need anything, just ask Zayn. If something’s wrong or you guys need us, just call. Okay?” The boys nodded and gave their daddies a kiss. “Bye bye, see you tomorrow!” Liam and Louis waved and got in the cab. “Finally it’s just the two of us.” Louis leaned in for a kiss but Liam stopped him. “I’m so nervous, what if something happens. Zayn always acts so big but that doesn’t mean he is.” “Liam please. They’ll be fine. Stop worrying and enjoy the night.” Louis tried to kiss him again and this time Liam went with it. 

“Snacks!” Niall yelled and he ran to the kitchen. Zayn sighed and followed him, giving him a bag of chips. Then he filled two normal cups and one sippy cup with juice. He handed Niall the sippy cup so he could give it to Harry. When they came back in the living room Harry had set up a game of snakes and ladders. “Play!” He exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. Zayn sat down next to him with Niall on his other side and the boys started to play the game. 

In the middle of the game Niall had grabbed his crotch. “You need to go potty Niall?” Zayn asked. “No! I’m fine!” Niall lied. Zayn easily saw through this, the boy always pulled stunts like that when he was busy doing something. “I think we have to pause the game though, I’m going to make myself something to drink. Do you want some more too?” Harry nodded and Zayn took his sippy cup. “Why don’t you just try and go potty Niall? You have to wait anyways.” Niall nodded and ran to the bathroom.

When he got inside he realised something was missing. He always went on his potty because he didn’t like to use the normal toilet. But his potty wasn’t here. He went upstairs to see if it was in the bathroom there, leaking a bit whenever he took a step. His potty wasn’t there either. Maybe his daddies wanted him to use the normal toilet? Niall went up to the toilet and looked in it. There was the deep hole that freaked him out. He decided to just hold it and went downstairs. 

The boys started to play the game again. Zayn saw that Niall was still wiggling but he figured it was from excitement. The boy was probably a bit nervous on how his daddies were gone too. But suddenly Niall froze. He looked down at his crotch. He had tried really hard to hold it, but he couldn’t do it anymore and it came out, wetting his pants, socks and the floor underneath him. “Niall! Did you do that on purpose?” Zayn asked, thinking about the boys accidents before. “No! I swear! My potty wasn’t in the bathroom and I had to hold it!” Niall started to cry and Zayn went to comfort him, accidentally spilling his own cup of juice. The juice got all over Harry who started to cry too. 

Shit. Zayn didn’t really know what to do; this wasn’t part of the plan. Both boys were all wet so they had to take a shower. He first tried to calm down Harry because it would be easy to calm him down. The boy cried a million times a day because he got scared. “Shh Harry, it’s just juice. It was an accident, don’t worry. You’re fine.” Harry stopped crying and looked at him. “Juice?” “Yes, it’s juice from my glass.” Harry raised his eyebrows and started to suck on his shirt. “Juice!” He exclaimed and he tried to drink it from his shirt and the floor. Zayn let him and went to Niall. 

“Hey Niall, it’s not your fault. Daddy probably forgot all about the potty. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn and sniffed. “But what if they threw it out because I need to go on the big boy potty? I don’t want that Zayn.” “I’m sure they didn’t throw it out, daddy was so busy cleaning everything he probably put it somewhere else. Come on, let’s go take a shower.” He grabbed Niall and Harry’s hand and took them upstairs. 

Zayn helped both boys take their clothes off but he realized it would be easier if he would come in with them. The boys couldn’t was themselves yet so he had to help them anyway. He took his clothes off and got in with them. He wiped them with washcloths and soap so they would be clean but he didn’t bother washing their hair. That was something he wasn’t very good at. “Harry wee!” Harry grabbed Zayn’s hand. “Go potty in the shower Harry, it’s fine.” Zayn decided to go too and let his pee flow down his legs over the floor and into the drain. Harry followed his example and went too. 

The boys were quickly done and let Zayn dry them. Niall put a pull up and his pajamas on while Zayn clumsily put a diaper on Harry and put the boy in his pajamas. When both boys were ready for bed Zayn tucked them in. Harry fell asleep immediately but Niall begged Zayn to stay for a bit. “What’s up Niall?” “Am I not a big boy for going on the little potty?” Zayn smiled and petted his head. “No Niall, you’re still a big boy. It’s okay to use the little potty. When I feel like it I use it too.” 

Niall’s eyes widened. “Really Zayn?” Zayn nodded. “Now go sleep okay? I’m going to clean up the mess downstairs.” Niall nodded and kissed Zayn on his lips. “Goodnight Zayn,” he whispered. “Goodnight Niall.” Zayn closed the door of Niall’s room and went downstairs. There he was greeted by two puddles and a lot of trash. He quickly went to clean everything up and lay down on the couch. That was a busy night. 

When Louis and Liam came back they saw Zayn sleeping on the couch. “Oh, poor boy must’ve been so tired. I wonder what Niall and Harry did to make him fall asleep on the couch.” Liam carried the boy upstairs and put him in his bed. When both guys were laying in their own bed Liam grabbed Louis’ hand. “I had a really good time tonight Lou, we should do this more often.” Louis nodded. “I’m glad everything went well, I had a great time too. Happy Valentine’s day Liam,” he said, before kissing his boyfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Sorry for the cheesy ending but it's about Valentine's day so whatever ^^ I'll try to update every week but I have never done that so I have no idea how that's going to work out! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) Thank you so much for commenting (and liking! almost 100 kudos wow!), everytime I see the number of hits, comments and kudos get higher it makes me so happy! I love it haha! I hope you liked it, see ya and I hope you had a great Valentine's Day! :)


	8. Bathing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

It was the time of the day Liam and Louis dreaded; bathing time. For some reason the boys always managed to get themselves squeaky clean but the bathroom ended up being a mess. Niall sat on his potty and Harry was throwing random toys in the bathtub while Louis was filling it. Liam and Zayn were taking off their clothes so they could get in the shower. 

“Harry that’s enough, you two have to fit in there too remember?” Louis told the boy. Harry shrugged. “Can we get in daddy?” he asked. Louis nodded and turned to Niall. “Did you go potty?” Niall shook his head and got up to climb in the tub. Louis took Harry’s diaper off only to find it dry too. He sighed and put him in the tub. Like always the first thing Niall did when he sat down was getting up again. He squatted above the water. 

“Look Hazza I’m weeing!” he yelled while peeing a stream into the water. Harry giggled. “Harry making wee wee too!” he exclaimed while putting his hands on his crotch to feel it. Louis let it happen; the boys did it every time and draining the whole tub would be too much work. He would just rinse them after their bath. “Are you guys done polluting the water? I’m going to start with your hair Niall, please sit down.” 

Meanwhile Liam was washing Zayns hair. The boy was holding a washcloth to his face so he didn’t get soap in his eyes. When he was done he started to wash his own hair. Zayn was capable of washing his own body so normally that would save them some time. But not today. Zayn had heard the other boys yelling about pee and realized he needed to go too. He was just letting it flow when he suddenly felt another need. 

“I need to poop!” The boy ran out of the shower to the toilet, leaving a trail of water and pee behind him. “Zayn! Don’t run in the shower!” Liam gasped. “I’m sorry dad, I just really needed to go,” Zayn grunted, already pushing out a turd. “You need to push really hard to make a poopy Zayn, don’t make it smelly,” Harry said seriously when he saw his older brother on the toilet. “Thanks for the advice Haz,” Zayn answered, blushing. 

When he was done he tried to wipe his butt with toilet paper but it didn’t work out because he was still wet. It stuck to his hands and legs too and soon enough he was practically covered in toilet paper. “Daddy, help me!” he whined. Louis laughed, until he realized he would have to clean this all up. It was going to be a long night. He removed the paper on Zayn and dumped it in the toilet. “Liam will clean your butt in the shower, please walk carefully this time, you’re all wet.” Zayn nodded and went back in the shower. 

“Daddy I’m thirsty, I want some water,” Niall complained. He was waiting for Harry to get cleaned so they could play together. “I want water too!” Harry immediately said, always copying his brothers. Louis shrugged and filled two cups with water. “Now be good so I can get you clean.” The boys both nodded obediently and Louis went back to work. 

When Zayn and Liam got out of the shower Louis helped Niall and Harry out of the tub so they could rinse off. They walked right through Zayns pee trail so Louis cleaned that up immediately. At least they would be fully clean. When both boys were rinsed Louis started drying them off. He was just finished with Harry and about to start on Niall when the boy crouched down and peed. 

Harry followed his example; he squatted and peed on his towel. “Look daddy, Harry is making a wee!” Harry said, proud of what he was doing. “Niall, why did you do that?” Louis asked, astounded. Niall shrugged. “I just had to go potty. Zayn went potty on the floor too!” Louis sighed and shook his head, before sending both back in the shower. 

When all the boys were finally clean and in bed Louis fell down on the couch next to Liam. “I don’t want to clean the bathroom!” he whined. Liam smiled, kissing him on his lips. “They’re quite messy huh.” Louis nodded. “That’s an understatement. Wouldn’t have it any other way though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating so long! I just didn't feel like it. This chapter isn't that great either and it's short, but yeah. I have multiple ideas and if you've requested something, don't worry it will come! I've had the idea for this chapter for a long time but I guess it sounded better in my head. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) Thank you so much for commenting (and liking! wtf 120 kudos you guys are crazy!^^), everytime I see the number of hits, comments and kudos get higher it makes me so happy! I love it haha! I hope you liked it, see ya :)


	9. Shamelessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

"Hi baby," Louis whispered, waking Harry up from his nap. "Daddy?" Harry asked, still sleepy. Louis sat down on the bed and Harry immediately crawled on his lap. "Daddy love you!" he said happily. Louis smiled. "Thank you baby, did you have a nice nap?" Harry nodded, snuggling into Louis' chest.

They cuddled in peace for a bit until Louis heard a fart. "Aw Harry, are you trying to make the room smelly?" he chuckled, rubbing the younger boy's back. Harry sat down on his knees and squatted a bit, still on Louis' lap. "Harry going poopy," he grunted, busy pushing.

Louis raised his eyebrows. "You're messing your nappy on my lap now? Do you think daddy likes that?" Harry nodded innocently. "Daddy says okay, Harry can make poopies. One is already out," he informed. His face was red and strained and he was still going. Louis sighed, he could only rub his son's back to help him and pray he was done soon.

Finally Harry stopped grunting, the sign that he was done. He made himself comfortable again on Louis' lap and put his thumb in his mouth. "All done, cuddles now," he said. "No way, first we're going to get you out of that dirty nappy." Louis laid the boy down on the changing mat and opened his diaper. "You really worked hard on that one, didn't you?" he joked, trying not to breathe through his nose. Harry nodded, proud of himself. Louis quickly cleaned the boy up and put him in a fresh diaper. He washed his hands and carried Harry downstairs for some juice and cuddles with Liam.

Meanwhile Niall realized he had to go too. "Daddy, where did you put my potty?" he asked Liam. "In the bathroom upstairs baby," Liam answered. They were in the garden, enjoying the nice weather. Zayn was busy colouring and Niall had been playing in the sandbox. The blonde ran upstairs so he wouldn't have an accident.

Louis carried a still droopy Harry in the garden and put him on Liam's lap. He sat down next to Zayn and helped him with his drawing. "Hey cutie, you're awake! Do you want to cuddle?" Liam asked Harry, petting his hair. Harry nodded and hid his face in Liam's neck. He was always clingy but it was even worse after he had a nap. Liam didn't mind, he loved snuggling with Harry.

"Wow Zayn, that's really pretty! Good job!" Louis complimented the boy on the finished drawing. Even though Zayn felt like a kid, he was still a great artist. "Can I go find a place to put it up?" Zayn asked. "Of course, but don't put it up yet okay?" Zayn nodded and ran inside. Louis got up and joined the Liam and Harry cuddle.

After some minutes a furious Niall came in the garden. His pants and underwear were hanging on his ankles and it was very clear that he hadn't wiped his butt. "Daddy! Where were you? You're supposed to come when I call for you!" he yelled, his hands on his hips. "Oh, I'm sorry Niall, I didn't hear you out here. Why didn't you try to wipe your butt yourself?" Liam asked, surprised that the boy would actually come outside with his pants on his ankles.

"I didn't feel like it. You need to do it." Niall turned around and put his butt out so his daddy could easily wipe him. Liam couldn't help but laugh. "Niall don't do that! Let's go upstairs so I can help you." Liam led the boy upstairs into the bathroom. Niall hadn't even emptied out his potty so that's the first thing he did. He then let Niall put his butt out again and wiped him clean with some toilet paper. "Go wash your hands baby," Liam told him when he was done rinsing the potty and Niall had his pants back on. He knew the blonde sometimes forgot to do so. Niall washed his hands and they both went back to the garden.

Harry was playing in the sandbox, which pissed Niall off. "Daddy! I just made something in the sandbox and I'm sure Harry is breaking it! It's not fair!" Harry's eyes widened. "I do not! Daddy Harry's been good!" he yelled back. Liam sighed and went to mediate between the boys. Louis went inside to look for Zayn, who was probably hanging up his drawing now. But when he found Zayn, he wasn't doing what he expected.

"What are you doing?" he yelled in surprise. Zayn was lying on the couch with his hands between his legs, rubbing himself over his pants. Zayn looked up in surprise. "It feels good daddy, I like it." He pouted. "Is it a naughty thing to do?" Louis sighed; he should've expected this after what Zayn had done at the swimming pool. Of course he would go explore further. "Come on, we'll go to your room and I'll explain it to you."

In Zayn's room they sat down on the bed. "Zaynie.. What you just did isn't naughty, it's perfectly natural. Every boy does it. It's just something you shouldn't do in the open, you can do it in private, okay? Like when you are alone in your room." Zayn nodded. "You're not mad at me for doing it?" "Of course not baby, like I said, everyone does it. Your penis will get hard and when it feels really good white stuff comes out, called sperm. Don't worry, that's all normal."

Louis felt a bit awkward for telling Zayn this, he was still an adult. But in his younger mind space he didn't know about any of it and while he might feel young, his body would still react like it would normally do and he didn't want Zayn to get scared. "Thank you dad, but please leave now okay? I want to make myself feel good again and let the white stuff come." Louis smiled at the openness of the boy and quickly left the room.

When Louis got back in the garden Niall and Harry were peacefully playing together. "Where's Zayn?" Liam asked. "Masturbating," Louis said, making sure Niall and Harry didn't hear, but both boys were too busy playing. Liam frowned. "Really? Wow he's developing quickly." Louis nodded. "I see you managed to bring back the peace between those two?" "Yes, it took some time making deals but I succeeded. I hope they'll be able to behave themselves tonight, in the restaurant." Louis laughed. "Me too, but I'm sure they'll embarrass us in some way. They just have no shame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to update every week but it's not really working out.. I'm still trying though! I really had to add the American pie reference in this chapter haha high five if you realized! If no one saw it it probably means that I've seen those movies way too many times xd Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) Thank you so much for commenting (and liking! wtf it's over 130 kudos now you guys are crazy!^^), everytime I see the number of hits, comments and kudos get higher it makes me so happy! I love it haha! I hope you liked it, see ya :)


	10. Shamelessly part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

“Come on guys we’ll be late!” Louis yelled. Liam was trying to change Harry’s diaper but the boy didn’t want to cooperate. Apparently Liam trying to put cream on his butt while Harry wiggled away was hilarious. Meanwhile Zayn was still reading and kept saying he was almost done. Niall refused to change out of his dirty clothes, claiming fresh clothes were uncomfortable. Louis was fed up with it and picked Niall up, carrying him upstairs. 

“You stop reading and go change your clothes,” he said when he passed Zayn. Liam grabbed Harry’s legs to hold him still. “If you don’t stop right now, I’m leaving you here at home,” he threatened. Harry’s eyes widened and he froze immediately. “Thank you baby,” Liam sighed while putting on the diaper properly. When the diaper was on he put some nice clothes on him. 

“Oh Hazza you look adorable!” Louis cooed when he came in with Niall, who was wearing nice clothes too. Harry smiled and put his hands up, wanting to be carried. Louis picked him up before hearing Zayn yell for him. He went to his room and found the boy sitting on the floor, a crumpled shirt next to him. “It won’t work!” The boy whined. Louis sighed and set Harry down on the floor before grabbing another shirt out of Zayn’s closet. “Zayn pretty shoes,” Harry pointed. “Thank you Haz!” Zayn turned around to kiss his brother but Louis grabbed his arm. “Stand still,” he hissed, putting the shirt on Zayn. 

When he was dressed Zayn kissed his brother anyway before going downstairs. Niall was sitting on the couch with but jumped up when he saw the others coming downstairs. “Food!” He yelled while running to the front door. Louis walked up to Zayn. “I need a beer,” he said dramatically. “Oh the night just started, don’t complain already,” Liam answered, kissing his cheek. 

They had a private booth in the restaurant. This didn’t only come in handy because there were no fans to bother them; it also gave Harry, Niall and Zayn the chance to stay little. A chance they took gratefully. The waitress had just turned around after taking their order and Harry’s finger was already in his nose. Louis sighed but didn’t say anything. Nose picking had turned into a little habit for Harry and the boys had tried to stop it, but it didn’t really work out. Now they were teaching him to only do it in private. Louis didn’t dare to stop him now though; at least he sat on his place. 

“Yummy,” Harry sighed when he put the treasure he fished out of his nose in his mouth. Louis looked away, this was the part he hated the most. Liam could only laugh about it, he was sure Harry would grow out of it. “Does it taste good Harry?” he asked. Harry nodded, his finger already back in his nose. Louis bit his lip but tried to keep himself occupied by counting the tiles on the wall and keeping Niall from kicking Zayn. It was when Harry reached over Zayn to pick Niall’s nose he finally dared to say something. “Harry stop it, that’s disgusting!” He gasped when he saw the finger disappear in the blonde’s nose. Harry shrugged. “Love Niall’s boogers,” he said before getting some out and eating them. 

Niall didn’t seem to mind and Liam almost fell of his chair laughing but Louis couldn’t ignore it anymore. He gave the boy a napkin to wipe his finger on. “If you don’t stop right now I’ll count this as your first dish and you won’t get any garlic bread,” he said. Harry immediately got his finger out and wiped it on the napkin. He loved the bread in restaurants. “Thank you Harry,” Louis smiled. He cuddled the boy to keep him occupied for a bit.

When their drinks and the garlic bread came Harry looked at Louis expectantly. Louis smiled and gave him some, before taking a sip of his beer. He made sure Harry didn’t eat too much bread or he wouldn’t be able to finish his food. Niall on the other hand could eat whatever he wanted and took advantage of that; he dug into the bread like he hadn’t had food for a year. “Calm down please Niall, other people want some too. Like your brother,” Liam pointed out. Zayn hadn’t even had the change to grab some bread. “Oh, I’m sorry Zayn!” Niall apologized and passed him some bread. 

They were happily eating and drinking when Niall let out a fart. Harry giggled and clapped. “More fart Niall!” he laughed. Niall laughed too and let another one go. “Stop farting Niall,” Liam reprimanded. “We’re in a restaurant, not at home.” “It’s the garlic bread,” Niall said innocently. Liam opened his mouth to say something when Niall farted again but he was interrupted. “Eh, who had the ravioli?” the waitress asked, holding the plates. The boys looked up, embarrassed. “That would be me,” Louis said, blushing. When the waitress had put all of the plates on the table and left, Liam sighed. “Well that was awkward, thank you Niall.” Niall didn’t reply, he was busy eating. 

It didn’t take long for the boys to finish their food. While Liam and Zayn went to the bathroom, Louis was still feeding Harry. The boy was a slow eater and easily distracted. Niall was helping him by stealing fries from his plate. In the bathroom Liam was already finished, waiting for Zayn. When no one else was in the bathroom he knocked on the stall Zayn was in. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked. “I need to poop,” was Zayn’s reply. Liam sighed and leaned against the wall. 

It wasn’t long before he could actually hear Zayn pooping. Not like he hadn’t heard that before, but this was the first time in public. It was pretty loud and people were actually commenting on it. “That dude’s having an awful reacting on the food,” he heard someone snicker. “Yeah well, no need to stink up the bathroom,” was the reply. The situation got more awkward by the minute and Liam couldn’t wait until Zayn was finished. By the time Zayn got out of the stall, there were people holding their nose. Liam didn’t give the boy a chance to wash his hands and quickly ushered him out of the bathroom. 

“Couldn’t wait until we got home?” Liam asked, brushing his hand through Zayn’s hair. “No I really had to go now,” Zayn blushed. “It’s okay. You can wash your hands when we get home, let’s go.” But when they got to their booth Louis told them they had to go to the supermarket for some stuff. “We have to be quick though because they’re closing really soon.” Liam shrugged. “You’ve paid already? Let’s go to the supermarket then.” Louis quickly tugged Harry’s finger out of his nose and started moving. Harry made a face. “Harry busy!” he whined. Louis grabbed his hand and made sure he was coming too. “You can do it again when we’re in the car,” he sighed, wondering when the boys would stop embarrassing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness it's morning here and I was up all night writing! I'm exhausteddddd! And the tour started and it's all so great and wowwww are you guys going to a concert? I'm going! ^^ whenever I see a photo of the boys together I picture them as this family ahaha can't help it! Especially when it's Niall Zayn and Harry :) I totally forgot to tell you guys last time but Shamelessly is going to have three parts, I felt like doing it that way I don't know. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) Thank you so much for commenting (and liking! exactly 160 kudos right now!^^), everytime I see the number of hits, comments and kudos get higher it makes me so happy! I love it haha! I hope you liked it, see ya :)


	11. Shamelessly part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

When the boys got to the store, Louis immediately grabbed a shopping cart and started walking fast to get their groceries in time, leaving Liam with the kids. Niall looked at him. “Can I look at the toys daddy?” he asked. “Liam you need to help me!” Louis yelled from another aisle. “Sure Niall, but only if Zayn comes with you. Harry, you come with daddy.” Liam grabbed Harry’s left hand – the right hand was still busy with his nose – and quickly went to Louis. 

Liam had been helping Louis for some minutes while Harry grabbed everything in sight and tried to put it in the cart. “Where are Niall and Zayn?” Louis asked, putting back some chocolate Harry got his hands on. “They’re looking at toys,” Liam answered. “Liam! You can’t leave Niall alone in a store, not even with Zayn. He’ll touch everything and make a mess! Please go get him?” Liam sighed but he knew Louis was right. He patted Harry’s hair and walked to the toys aisle.

“Zayn, where’s your brother?” he asked when he only saw Zayn standing there. Zayn shrugged, busy scratching himself. Liam sighed. “I told you to watch him, why didn’t you listen?” Zayn frowned. “You didn’t say that, you just told me to go with him.” Suddenly Liam noticed Zayn had his hand in his pants. “Zayn! Get your hands out of your pants, that’s gross!” he hissed. “But I’m itchy dad!” Zayn whined, still scratching. 

Liam quickly tugged his hand out and grabbed his other hand. He took the boy to the bathroom. When they got in a stall, Liam let go of him. “Now we’re in private, scratch all you like.” Zayn didn’t need to be told twice and tugged down his jeans and boxers. Liam noticed the redness on his crotch and the dirty stains in his underwear. “Zaynie, are those stains from when you were playing with yourself?” he asked, grabbing a wet wipe to clean Zayn. The boy nodded and Liam helped him out of his clothes.

“I guess you’ll have to go commando bud,” he said when he was done wiping. “Does it feel better now?” Zayn sighed. “I’m not itchy anymore, thanks dad!” Liam smiled and petted Zayn’s hair. “Next time when you’re done touching yourself, put on some clean boxers please.” Zayn nodded and they washed their hands together. “Now let’s go find Niall before he trashes the whole store.” 

“Daddy change! Went potty!” Harry whined. His nappy had been wet since they left the restaurant and it was starting to get cold and itchy. “Baby stop whining please. I told you, you need to wait until we get home.” Harry huffed and when Louis didn’t look he ran off. Liam would surely change him. 

But when he didn’t saw Liam he had a better idea; he could change himself. Harry had some trouble with his button but when he finally got his pants down he immediately ripped his diaper off. That was when he remembered he forgot something important; he didn’t bring any clean diapers. They were in Louis’ bag. He sighed, defeated, and started walking back to Louis, pants on his ankles and dirty diaper in his hand. 

The first person he saw was, fortunately, Zayn. “Zaynie nappy!” He yelled. Zayn turned around and frowned. “Look dad, there’s Harry.” “Hey cutie, why did you take your nappy off? Where’s daddy?” Liam squatted next to Harry and put his pants back on. “Daddy no change, Harry wet,” the youngest explained. Liam sighed and threw the dirty diaper away before grabbing his hand. “We’ll get a clean nappy from daddy, let’s first find Niall.”

Niall was wandering around the store on his own. He needed to go to the bathroom but he couldn’t find Liam or Louis. Suddenly he was in the baby aisle. “My potty!” He saw the same potties as the one he had at home. When he grabbed one, he didn’t even think about it. He dropped his pants and sat down before peeing. He was just finishing when he saw his dad and brothers coming in the aisle. “Niall! What are you doing?” Liam couldn’t believe what he saw; his son on a potty in the middle of a store. 

“Had to wee daddy,” Niall simply said, tugging his pants back on. “Yes I can see that,” Liam sighed. “Did anyone see you?” “No one!” Liam picked up the potty and took it to the bathroom to clean it thoroughly. Then he took it with him. “I guess we’ll have to buy this. Next time please come to me or Louis when you need to go to the bathroom, okay baby?” “But I couldn’t find you!” Niall whined. Liam shrugged. “You shouldn’t have wandered off then. You’ll hear more about that when we get home.” Niall pouted but he knew what he had done was wrong. 

When the boys finally found Louis, he was already putting the groceries on the conveyor belt. “Wow Liam finally you’re here, you let me do all the work while you guys have fun. Thanks a lot,” Louis said when he saw them. “It wasn’t like that, I’ll explain in the car,” Liam sighed. He put some cookies Harry forced him to buy on the belt and started putting the things the cashier had scanned back in the cart. Zayn helped him while Harry and Niall giggled about Zayn not wearing underwear. They kept it quiet so Liam didn’t bother to tell them off. 

When they finally got in the car, Niall and Harry immediately fell asleep. It was way past their bedtime and it had been an exhausting day. Zayn was listening to music and Liam had the time to thoroughly explain the horrible things he’d experienced with the boys. Louis felt a bit bad for him so when they got home only to find out Harry had wet his pants since they forgot to put a nappy on him, he let Liam go to bed while he handled the kids. 

“Even though the boys constantly make us blush since they’re so shameless, did you have a fun day?” Louis asked when he was lying next to Liam. Liam smiled. “I always have a fun day when I’m with you. Also, nothing the boys can do will make me like them less.” Louis kissed his cheek and was happy to feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of shamelessly! I'm so glad haha I liked it but I feel like writing some other prompts now. Also this took 3 freaking days to write! I usually write a chapter in like 1 or 2 hours but this one noooooo. I want to try the every week update again but I can't promise it because I suck at these things ahaha Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. You can also comment if you have a request :) Thank you so much for commenting (and liking! 185 kudos right now!^^), everytime I see the number of hits, comments and kudos get higher it makes me so happy! I love it haha! I hope you liked it, see ya :)


	12. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some issues, the One Direction boys formed their family with Louis and Liam as the daddies and Zayn, Niall and Harry as the kids. It's working surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is going to be my second fanfiction, consisting of multiple one shots about age play family One Direction. I hope you like it! I like omorashi (peeing) so that will be a big part of it. Also there will be some pooping, but no explicit things. They're just kids :) If you don't like any of the things I mentioned please don't read it! Please keep in mind I'm just trying something out here, so things might not always coincide.

“Nooooooo!” Harry whined, hiding his face into Louis’ shoulder. The boys were all sitting together in their tourbus, except for one. Zayn had just gone home for a few days because he was too stressed. Now Harry was refusing to perform without Zayn on stage. “Hazza, we all find this very difficult but we can’t let the fans down. They are already missing Zayn, if you don’t sing either they’ll be so sad! You don’t want that, right?” Louis tried, rubbing Harry’s back. Harry shook his head angrily and slumped down on Louis’ lap. “No daddy! Want Zayn,” he said with tears streaming down his face.

Liam sighed and went to fill a sippy cup with some water. Harry was making himself upset. He knew the boy looked up to his brothers but right now Harry had to try his best to perform without Zayn. He passed Harry the sippy cup and sat next to him. “Please calm down baby, take a deep breath and drink some water. You’re making yourself sick.” Harry didn’t stop crying but he at least tried to breathe normally and drank some water.

When the sippy cup was empty, Louis picked him up and rubbed his back. “Let’s go take a nap together, alright? Maybe you’ll feel a bit better after a nap.” He quickly changed Harry into his pajamas and crawled into his bunk with him. “Daddy call Zayn?” Harry asked quietly. “No baby, Zayn is on his plane right now and he can’t pick up his phone. But I promise we’ll call him as soon as we can.” Harry started to cry again and Louis stayed with him until he had tired himself out and fell asleep.

When Louis went back to the living area he saw Liam cuddling with Niall. He quickly joined them on the couch. They were all devastated about Zayn leaving but unlike Harry they all knew they had to perform. “Will Zayn be back daddy?” Niall asked. “Of course, he is just really tired right now and in need of some rest. He’ll be back when we’re going to South Africa in a few days,” Liam promised him.

Zayn’s leaving had them all stressed in different ways. He knew Louis didn’t get enough sleep, just like him. Niall was bursting into tears at random times of the day and didn’t want to be left alone and Harry had been very fussy and whiny. They were also trying to potty train Harry but the stress made him have a lot of accidents again so he was back in diapers.

Louis and Liam tried to let the boys act how they wanted, which was working out fine until now. Harry had fun on stage with Niall and Zayn was always trying to impress them. “Come on, you should take a nap too baby,” Liam said, before bringing Niall to his bunk. Niall did what he was told and fell asleep in a minute. In the meantime Louis went out of the bus to grab some dinner, so they could eat when the boys woke up from their nap.

When Louis got Harry out of his bunk, he was still sleepy so he didn’t think about Zayn. “Do you need a dry nappy Hazza?” He asked, before setting him on the floor. Harry nodded and laid down for him. Louis quickly changed him before taking him to the living area where Liam was already getting the food ready with Niall. “Are you hungry Niall?” he asked. “Yes daddy, can I have nuggets please?” Niall asked politely. Louis put some on Niall’s plate and grabbed some to feed Harry.

“Are we all ready for the concert tonight? After dinner we have to go to the arena so we can take a shower and get ready,” Liam explained. That’s when Harry really woke up. “I don’t wanna perform daddy,” Harry cried. “I know baby, I know. How about we call Zayn after dinner to say hi and ask how he’s doing? I’m sure he would love to hear your voice,” Louis suggested, wiping Harry’s tears. Harry nodded and hid his face in Louis neck.

After dinner, the boys sat down together on the couch. Liam was holding the phone in his hand and clicked on Zayn’s phone number. They all looked at the screen nervously while the phone rang. Suddenly there was a voice coming from the speaker. “Hello?” Harry’s eyes immediately lit up. “Hi Zayn! It’s Harry!” “And the rest of us,” Liam added. “Hey everyone,” Zayn answered. Louis realized he sounded relaxed. “How are you? Feeling better?” He asked. “A lot. It’s like there’s a weight off my shoulders now. I do miss you guys though. Boarding a plane alone sucks.”

“I miss you too Zayn,” Harry cried, holding Louis’ hand. “Oh don’t cry Hazza, I’ll be back! You’re going to have so much tonight, I know it,” Zayn said. “But I don’t wanna perform without you Zaynie, I can’t!” “Can you do it for me then? Knowing you won’t have fun on stage tonight really makes me sad Haz,” Zayn said in a sad tone. Harry bit his lip, he didn’t want to make Zayn sad either! “I’ll try for you,” he promised, looking at Louis unsurely. “That’s great Harry! I know you’ll do perfect. I have to go now but I’ll think about you guys. Good luck tonight!” They all thanked Zayn before hanging up the phone. Louis rubbed Harry’s back, hoping the boy would be good and perform.

That night they all had a good time. Zayn finally had the time to relax and read some books he wanted to read for some time. The other boys did their best to perform like always and entertain the crowd, and while everyone felt like something was missing, they also managed to entertain themselves and the fans. When they finally got back on the bus Louis had to carry Harry to his bunk. The moment Louis let him go he started to whine so Louis decided to get into bed with him. They both needed a cuddle. Meanwhile Liam read a text from Zayn while getting Niall and himself ready for bed.

_Saw some vids from tonight, was looking fun! Cant wait to see u guys again, miss having my daddies tucking me in :) xx Zayn_

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I wanted to add some photos/gifs to make the story more graphic, do you guys like it?  
I do think it looks a bit messy though so maybe I'll make a tumblr for them, let me know what you think!_ **

 

****__   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh my god I just realized it's been a year since I updated this?? How is that even possible I feel like I updated like last month or something? Haha so weird. I started writing this chapter the day Zayn left for good and I just finished it so it's probably a bit of a weird chapter. It also doesn't really contain omorashi or anything idk just didn't feel like writing it. Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll update this story again, I really want to update regularly again but idk if it's going to happen. Same goes for my other story, Wetting Camp. How is everyone here though? I've missed you guys. So much has happened in a year. I miss Zayn but after all the Twitter drama I don't even know what to think about it :(
> 
> ohhh I also just wanted to say that for some reason I always wait with replying to comments until I add a new chapter? I do read all of the comments immediately though, I'm so sorry for the late replies!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. I hope you liked it, see ya :)


End file.
